


A bunch of chemical reactions

by Scorpia_is_babey



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, I spent 3 hours translating this, Scorptra, Scorptrapta, english is a confusing language, i just hope people like it, mentioned Catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpia_is_babey/pseuds/Scorpia_is_babey
Summary: Entrapta loves Scorpia, who loves Catra, who loves Adora, and seemingly no one is happy
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Entrapta/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	A bunch of chemical reactions

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Um monte de reações químicas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/641869) by Me but PT-BR. 



—Another time, what this thingie is supposed to do? — Scorpia carefully knocked the robot viewfinder with a claw. She knew from past experience(s) that her claw is sharp enough to pass throught glass easily, and she didn't wanted to risk it.  
—Oh, it is just a thingie to help me think during the night, nothing too biiiiiiig or too dangerous, and with a minimal risk of exploding, if I have connected the blowtorch correctly.  
Scorpia nods, seeing Entrapta working on her new machine, concentrated. She was like this, when she wanted to do something, she would concentrate on that until something more interesting or scientifically relevant caught her attention. The prehensile hair kept catching and holding tools, working as a extra pair of "limbs"  
Scorpia was fixating on her because Catra had turned her down again, saying she was too tired "to deal with your bullshit now". Of course she didn't meant that, she was just stressed. That was what Scorpia tried to convince herself of. Catra explosions seemed worse and more frequent as the final conflict was approaching:  
—Entrapta? — Scorpia tries to catch her attention.  
—Five more minutes! I am almost ready!  
—Oh, okay. When you want to talk. — Scorpia looked down and started to stim with her claws.  
—Voilá! — Entrapta finally presented the finished robot — My best invention so far!   
—And what it does?  
—You will see! — Entrapta puts a stick on Scorpia claw and pierces something white and tubular on it, and next, puts the sweet right in frond of thw robot. As soon as she snaps her fingers, a little window opens on the robot to spit flames, roasting the marshmallow — It toasts mini-marshmallows. — she smiles, the kind that only crazy scientists could do, but in the meantime xt sexond the robot wheezes and make a worrying noise, exploding, nut it doesn't lessen the smile on her face — AND BACK TO THE BLUEPRINT TABLE! — She starts to redraw the robot and theorize what went wrong. Scorpia can't keep silent anymore and sighs:  
—Maybe it would be better ir I went to my bedroom, y'know. It is getting late and you're busy with your…. Things. — She looks down and Emily makes a little screech, approaching Scorpia to cuddle under her big arms:  
—What is the matter, Emily? — Entrapta turns to hear the bips and wheezes Emily does, taking off her welding helmet — Catra threatened you again? She prob didn't meant it. She loves you deep down!  
Scorpia lets out a faint smile:  
—Catra can be grumpy, but I know that deep down she has a good heart. And she cares about her friends, and that she wouldn't Cause harm to us, and that she… she….. — Scorpia paused recalling a bit of everything. She wanted to believe Catra was good. Yes, but she could be better, but she already was good the way she was, right? — She sits down on a neaby stool — You know. It is not easy keep positive all the time about everything. I want it. But all the time? Hard. I mean, everything I wanted was a nice day off, no talking about our jobs, with Catra. We could relax, sit down, play something… maybe even sit on a roof and stay together, looking at the night sky, not worrying if tomorrow Hordak will send us to far far away…. — She could feel her face getting warmer only by having this as possibility.  
Entrapta is again concentrated at thw robot, and Scorpia feels she overshared. Maybe Catra WAS right and she was too talkative. Maybe she was right on never going on a date with her? She remembered when she talked with Sea Hawk, friend of thw characters, about not being valued. After a eternity later, Entrapta finish fixing a motherboard, and talks:  
—You're in love with her. Aren't you?  
—N-no! That would be totally inadequate! I-I am a horde captain and she is too, we cannot have this kind of relationship, I think think about her and about how it would be cool if she liked me back, the way I like her — she mumbled, trying to justify herself — and that she has a soft skin. And sometimes before I sleep I think about her. And how I wanted to make her happy, but it doesn't seems to be working. And that she doesn't believes on my positivity. And that…. Frick. — Scorpia hides her face onto her claws — I am in love with her. You don't think that is ridiculous, do you? Please don't tell her, or she will never look at me again! — she pleads, kneeling near to Entrapta — Please please please please!   
—Don't worry, I will forget it under 5 minutes. — Entrapta tries to joke, fixing an android leg she started to build now.  
Scorpia breathes in relief, but she us still worried. After a long time quiet, she seems to have calmed herself and mutters:  
—Have you ever felt love?   
Entrapta seems to think before talking. She is weighting some kind of material. She don't stopped working:  
—I feel love for a lor of things. Like Emily.  
—No, I mean like. Romantic love. It is complicated. Make us confused. We try to impress our love interest. When we fail, it feels like a punch in the chest. And I am.pretty strong! But Catra is more…. Romantic love….. is complicated.   
—Love is only complicated when you dont see it as a bunch of chemical reactions on your brain making you feel things by seeing someone. — Entrapta oversimplified it.  
—Are you saying love isn't real? — she asks, not liking this world view   
—Well… no. Love is preeeetty real. Like I said, I feel love for a lot of things. Just because we can see (yet) the reactions that cause that, doesn't means it is not real. I am just saying that it has a explanation, if you feel love and care towards someone, this has a scientific explanation, you don't need to overthink it. — Entrapta for the first time turned aroud to talk to her.  
—But if you know how it works doesn't it gets boring? — Scorpia got a little closer.  
—Well, no. The thought that just think about someone can affect your body is pretty cool. Don't you think?   
Scorpia nods, and they get silent again, the noises on the room being the tools. Emily cuddled on a corner and looked like she was sleeping. Scorpia was a bit sleepy but still thinking about what Entrapta said. She remembers she didn't answered one of her questions:  
—Have you ever fell in love?  
Entrapta probably didn't listened to it. She finally answers:  
—Why are you asking this?  
—I don't know, this isn't what friends do? Share secrets?  
Entrapta stops talking again, concentrating on a failed connection between the robot brain and robot camera. With a low voice, very different from regular, bubbly Entrapta, she mutters:  
—You and Catra are my first organic friends. It is hard to fall in love when you don't have friends. — She didn't wanted to admit that maybe she was falling in love with someone. That was already loving someone else, that loved another person.  
Scorpia gets quiet. She knows the feeling:  
—Hey, Entrapta?  
—Yes?  
—You're a good friend. I hope you never leave.  
—I would have to die to leave! I mean, I have a lab, robots, work! It is all I always dreamt of.  
Scorpia yawns, it is late. She walks to the nearest kotchen and comes back, a but sleepy with two cups, careful to not drop it. She leaves one cup at Entrapta work table:  
—The robot couldn't toast the marshmallows, but it would be good on a hot cocoa. It is not a miniature, but…. — Scorpia sips from her own cup  
— Don't worry! I always carry mini-cups with me. And your hot cocoa is good. I will have an exception on only fizzy drinks for it. — Entrapta is still working on the robot, using the prehensile hair, the hands feeling the warmness from the cup.  
—It is late. I gotta go to my bedroom, uf you don't mind.  
Entrapta nods, fishing a marshmallow from the mug with a stick from before. When Scorpia is about to leave, she calls:  
—Scorpia?  
—Yes?  
—Thank you.  
Scorpia smiles and let her work.


End file.
